Kumpulan Fanfic Chanbaek
by Babu.Chanbaek
Summary: Kumpulan shortstory Chanbaek / T-M /Yaoi


Chanyeol terus melihat kearah jam tangannya dengan perasaan gelisah sambil menunggui Baekhyun, pemilik hatinya. Ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan untuknya menunggu Baekhyun yang terus terlambat datang dalam acara kencannya atau bahkan sampai acara mereka batal dan penyebabnya tidak salah lagi karena seseorang, Oh Sehun.

Sahabat kekasihnya yang ia ketahui menyukai miliknya. Pernah suatu hari Sehun menjauhi Baekhyun karena Baekhyun tanpa sepengetahuannya berpacaran dengan Chanyeol dan pernah lain halnya ketika Baekhyun menginap sambil menghabiskan malam panas dengan Chanyeol membuat ia benar-benar telah dimiliki Chanyeol seutuhnya Sehun marah besar pada Baekhyun seolah ia pacar sebenarnya ketika mendapati kekasihnya selingkuh dan itu membuat Baekhyun menangis meminta maaf.

Dan Chanyeol, ia menjadi pihak ketiga hanya bisa angkat tangan ketika Baekhyun meminta mereka tidak bertemu lebih dahulu agar sahabatnya tidak marah kembali, siapa yang akan sabar diperlakukan seperti bukan pacar oleh pacar sendiri? Ha! Chanyeol pastinya.

Chanyeol merasa lelah ingin mempertanyakan, apa arti dirinya bagi Baekhyun, apa Sehun lebih berharga?. Untuk apa ia menerima pernyataan cintanya jika Baekhyun lebih mengikuti apa yang Sehun ujarkan, takut ditinggalkan lelaki itu dan selalu beralasan bersembunyi dalam kata "persahabatan".

Persahabatan mestinya tidak mengekang dan seposesif ini bukan? Persahabatan mestinya saling mendukung bukan?

Di sinilah batasnya, Chanyeol benar-benar akan menyerah dan ikhlas jika Baekhyun memilih Sehun dan tidak datang pada kencannya kembali.

DUG

"Hosh hosh.. Chan~~ maafkan aku telat, Sehun memintaku menemaninya membeli baju terlebih dahulu untuk acara ulangtahun temannya, Luhan." Wajahnya memelas sambil memegang tangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terdiam, hatinya tetap sakit. Padahal ia tahu akan seperti ini, dia disini menunggu dua jam sedangkan orang yang ia tunggu tengah pergi dengan lelaki lain.

"Kau harusnya memberitahuku terlebih dahulu, Baek. Aku disini menunggumu dua jam. Apa kau tidak memikirkan aku?" Sebenarnya Chanyeol ingin sekali berteriak pada kekasihnya itu, tapi ia menahan.

Baekhyun mengerang sedih, "Maaf, Chan. Sehun membawa ponselku agar aku fokus memilihkannya baju, jadi aku bisa apa?"

"Sebenarnya kau kekasihku atau Sehun?"

Baekhyun terdiam mendengar pertanyaan itu, "Chan~~." Rengeknya.

Chanyeol mendengus, ia melepaskan pegangan Baekhyun di lengannya kesal, "Terserah."

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya kecewa akan reaksi Chanyeol, "Ayok kita makan, aku lapar!" Baekhyun mencoba mencairkan suasana menjadi ceria kembali.

Chanyeol mengangguk menyetujui, perutnya terasa kembung karena terus meminum latte tadi. Ia berusaha menenangkan hatinya supaya tidak panas berakhir ia memarahi kekasih imutnya.

Mereka memesan makanan, Baekhyun mengecup bibir Chanyeol senang. Akhirnya, ia bisa membuat mood Chanyeol kembali, buktinya Chanyeol ikut tersenyum simpul sambil mengusap rambutnya sayang.

Mereka menikmati makanan dengan tawa dalam suasana romantis. Mereka begitu karena merindu, apalagi Chanyeol ia jarang sekali memiliki waktu bersama Baekhyun karena Baekhyun lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan Sehun yang memang seorang yatim piatu, Sehun juga selalu cemburu pada kebersamaan mereka, Baekhyun pikir itu karena Sehun tidak memiliki seseorang lagi dalam hidupnya. Jadi, ia tidak ingin menyakiti hati Sehun dengan berpikir bahwa Baekhyun berubah dan melupakan persahabatan mereka.

"Baek.. Bagaimana jika setelah ini kita pergi ke bioskop?" Chanyeol menyimpan sendoknya mengusap pipi Baekhyun sayang.

Baekhyun mendengar itu langsung mengangguk semangat, suaranya terdengar ceria, "Boleh! Aku juga ingin pergi ke festival di kota. Yayayaya??" Baekhyun menangkup tangannya menatap Chanyeol memelas yang langsung Chanyeol angguki saking gemasnya dan ia memberi kecupan di dahi Baekhyun.

Setelah selesai makan, mereka berjalan keluar saling merangkul. Mereka tidak bisa menutup rasa membludak di hatinya karena terlalu bahagia.

"Baek." Instrupsi seseorang membuat sepasang kekasih itu menoleh. Disana Sehun sudah menunggu diatas motornya.

"Sehun? Sedang apa disini?" Baekhyun melepas rangkulannya pada Chanyeol. Ia tidak mau membuat Sehun kecewa dan membuat persahabatan mereka kacau kembali.

Sehun tersenyum sambil berjalan mendekat, "Aku sudah membeli pizza. Temani aku makan pizza, please." Sehun memegang jemari Baekhyun, ia sebenarnya menunggu Baekhyun tapi supaya ia memiliki alasan jadi ia membeli pizza.

Baekhyun menengok pada Chanyeol yang dapat ia lihat wajahnya terlihat keruh, "Ta-tapi aku tengah berkencan." Bisiknya sedih.

Sehun mendengar itu langsung kecewa, "Please?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas, "Chan, sepertinya kencan kita kali ini sampai disini saja. Oke?"

Chanyeol terkekeh miris, "Kali ini? Ini bukan kali ini saja terjadi, jika kau ingat." Desisnya.

Baekhyun menunduk merasa bersalah, "Aku akan memberimu kejutan nanti malam. Oke?" Bujuk Baekhyun agar kekasihnya mengerti dirinya.

Chanyeol menatap Sehun yang menatap balik datar, ia sedikit mendorong lelaki pucat itu, "Bisakah kali ini aku memiliki waktu yang cukup dengan kekasihku? Kenapa kau selalu menganggu kami?!" Ujarnya dengan sedikit bentakan di akhir.

"Chanyeol!" Peringat Baekhyun, ia merasa ucapan Chanyeol berlebihan.

Sehun tertawa, "Mengganggu? Baek, apa aku mengganggumu? Baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi." Sehun mulai melangkah pergi tapi Baekhyun menahan tangannya.

"Sehun, jangan dengarkan kekasihku, dia sedang lelah. Kau tak mengganggu, aku akan menemanimu." Terang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menbalikkan badan menatapi kekasihnya, "Chanyeol.. maafkan aku. Sepertinya kita harus membatalkan-"

"Baek.. sebenarnya apa artinya aku bagimu? Siapa di hatimu?" Chanyeol memotong ucapan Baekhyun. Ia sudah muak diperlakukan seperti ini. Ia yang ingin memiliki waktu bersama seorang terkasih untuk menampung keluh-kesahnya, kebahagiaannya.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tak percaya, "Chan, apa yang kau katakan, kau pemilik hatiku itu pasti. Sehun itu sahabatku... benarkan Hun?"

Chanyeol membuang muka tidak ingin melihat tatapan kecewa yang Baekhyun layangkan, "Kalau begitu harusnya kau memilih kencan kita, bukan memilih menemani Sehun!"

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Apa sih Chan? Aku hanya menemani Sehun, dia tidak memiliki orang lain lagi yang bisa ia percayai."

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya frustasi, "Kalau begitu lebih baik kita akhiri saja. Kau bisa memilikinya, Sehun. Kau menang, maafkan aku Baekhyun mungkin ini jalan terbaik untukmu." Chanyeol mengusap pipi Baekhyun untuk terakhir kalinya, ia menatap Baekhyun dengan sorot kecewa.

Baekhyun yang mendengar itu menggeleng random, "Chanyeol.. Chan please kau harus mengerti. Hanya kau Chan, hanya kau pemilik hatiku, plesae jangan seperti ini. Aku tak mau kita putus! Aku dan Sehun tak memiliki perasaan apapun." Baekhyun menggenggam erat tangan Chanyeol menahan lelaki itu pergi. Ia jelas tidak mau hubungan mereka kandas begitu saja karena kesalah pahaman ini.

Sehun hanya diam menatap didepannya, menatap kecewa Baekhyun yang begitu erat menggenggam tangan Chanyeol tidak ingin di tinggal si jangkung juga ucapan di mungil, itu menyakiti hatinya.

"Aku yakin kau lebih nyaman dengannya, buktinya kau lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengannya kan? Pernah tidak kau memikirkanku begitu kau meninggalkan aku demi Sehun, Sehun ini Sehun itu. Aku benar-benar lelah mendengarnya Baek. Aku mungkin egois, hanya menginginkan kekasih yang ada untukku bukan untuk pria lain. Sekarang kau bebas! Kau tidak perlu memikirkan pria ini pria itu." Dan Chanyeol melepaskan pegangan itu dengan kuat, Chanyeol melangkah ke parkiran sedikit berlari mendekati mobilnya.

Baekhyun bergerak akan mengejar Chanyeol tapi Sehun menahannya, ia memberontak random tidak mau kekasihnya itu pergi sebelum Chanyeol mendengarkan penjelasannya, "Chanyeol!! CHANYEOL!! BERHENTI!!! HIKS DENGARKAN AKU CHANYEOL! HIKS." Teriaknya saat mobil itu melesat pergi melewatinya.

"Chanyeoliee.. maaf.. hiks." Baekhyun jatuh terduduk menutupi wajahnya menggunakan telapak tangan.

Ia memang tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan Chanyeol, karena ia pikir Chanyeol baik-baik saja. Berbeda dengan Sehun yang selalu menghindar pergi ketika Baekhyun berdekatan dengan Chanyeol dan itu membuat perasaannya tidak enak hati, apalagi ia sahabatnya.

Baekhyun jelas mencintai Chanyeol, walau kadang ia suka akan sikap manis Sehun padanya bukan berarti ia suka Sehun, ia benar-benar mencintai Chanyeol lelaki pemilik hati dan segalanya yang ada padanya, hanya ia yang Baekhyun izinkan menyentuhnya sepuasnya, hanya ia yang membuat Baekhyun bahagia dan mampu membuat tidurnya nyenyak hanya mendengarkan suaranya saja.

"Baek.. ayo. Sebaiknya kau pulang." Sehun mengusap bahu Baekhyun menenangkan, ia mencoba membawa Baekhyun berjalan menuju motornya tapi Baekhyun hanya diam saja.

"Kau tak harus bersedih berpisah darinya, Baek. Aku mencintaimu. Tidak bisakah kau melihatku, hmm?" Tanya Sehun mencoba membawa tatapan mereka bertemu.

Baekhyun menangis keras, hatinya terasa tercubit sakit, "Sehun hiks maafkan aku hiks." Baekhyun melepaskan pegangan Sehun dan pergi sendiri menstop sebuah taxi.

Tahu begini akhirnya, ia harusnya dari dulu membiarkan Sehun, walaupun persahabatan mereka rusak memilih Chanyeol, daripada ia harus kehilangan Chanyeol, pemilik hatinya, kebahagiaannya.

Dalam mobil, Baekhyun menagis dan terus menangis sedih, kecewa. Ia menepuk dadanya sesekali yang terasa sesak, "uhuk uhukk hiks."

Awal pertama mereka bertemu ketika masa memasuki SMA, mereka menjadi dekat berkat mereka satu kelas dan duduk dalan satu bangku. Baekhyun kasihan karena Sehun seorang yatimpiatu. Tanpa ia ketahui Sehun menyukainya membuat ia menjadi posesif, Baekhyun biasa saja walau Kyungsoo, sahabat lainnya itu mengatakan bahwa Sehun terlalu mengekangnya dan mengatur kehidupannya. Baekhyun hanya menggeleng bahwa itu bukan masalah.

Tapi, beda ketika mereka menginjak kelas tiga, Chanyeol murid baru yang berpindah ke sekolahnya, dan mereka bertemu di kelas musik dimana waktu itu mereka mesti menampilkan bakat mereka masing-masing yang mampu memikat hati satu sama lain, dari sana mulai pendekatan mereka agak sulit diawal karena Sehun selalu ada dan menunggui dimanapun Baekhyun berada.

Memasuki masa kuliah, akhirnya Chanyeol berani menyatakan perasaan yang ternyata cintanya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan, dua tahun mereka menjalin kasih akhirnya mereka kandas juga tadi. Ia begitu menyayangi Sehun, tapi ia tidak bisa membalas hatinya.. Baekhyun tidak mau persahabatan mereka rusak tapi Sehun menghancurkannya. Ia begitu percaya bahwa mereka sahabat.

Sekarang biarkan ia menjadi orang yang tidak peduli, karena ia juga sama sakit hatinya berkat Chanyeol. Jadi, apa yang mesti ia lakukan untuk meminta Chanyeol kembali dalam pelukannya.

Saat ini, ia akan pergi ke apartement Chanyeol untuk meminta maaf dan menjelaskan apa yang ada dihatinya.

"Chanyeol..hiks.. aku begitu menjaga persahabatanku bahkan mengabaikan kerinduanku padamu tapi.. hiks sahabatku sendiri yang me- hiks menghancurkannya." Baekhyun terus berbicara lalu mengusap air mata yang turun tanpa henti.

"Chanyeolieee please jangan tinggalkan aku."

.

.

.

.

.

End

**Udah lama gak buat ff gaje.****Ini gara-gara baca ffcb hiks sakittt hati. Sebel ih cynya plinplan pas uda yakin ditinggal baek jadian sama sehun. NAH aku buat ini sebagai penyembuh hati. huhuhu****Gak apa maksa ga ahli bikin cerita soalnya. Heuu**


End file.
